ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Mace Matiosian
Mace J. Matiosian is a sound editor and supervising sound effects editor who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. His work on Star Trek earned him the following Emmy Award nomination and wins for Outstanding Sound Editing for a Series: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Wilson Dyer, James Wolvington, Gerry Sackman, and Keith Bilderbeck * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, James Wolvington, Wilson Dyer, Guy Tsujimoto, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, James Wolvington, Wilson Dyer, Rick Freeman, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, James Wolvington, Wilson Dyer, Masanobu Tomita, Dan Yale, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ruth Adelman, Miguel Rivera, Masanobu Tomita, Guy Tsujimoto, Jeff Gersh, Gerry Sackman, Jerry Trent, and Audrey Trent Between 2000 and 2011 Matiosian worked as supervising sound editor on the hit series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. For this work he received six Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Sound Editing for a Series which he all shared with Ruth Adelman, Jivan Tahmizian, and David F. Van Slyke in 2001 for the episode "35K OBO", in 2002 for the episode "Chasing the Bus", in 2005 for the episode "Down the Drain", in 2006 for the episode "A Bullet Runs Through It, Part I", in 2008 for the episode "Cockroaches", and in 2009 for the episode "Mascara". The team won an Emmy Award in 2003 for the episode "Fight Night". The CSI sound team also earned two Golden Reel Awards from the Motion Picture Sound Editors for Best Sound Editing in Television Episodic - Sound Effects & Foley in 2002 and 2004 and shared twelve more nominations between 2001 and 2009. Other Golden Reel Award nominations Matiosian received include the ones in 2001 for The Others episode "Eyes", share with Guy Tsujimoto, Eric Williams, and Harry Cohen, in 2002 for the UC Undercover pilot episode, shared with Guy Tsujimoto, two in 2003 for the television thriller Conviction, shared with Ruth Adelman, two in 2004 for his work on Carnivàle, shared with Jivan Tahmizian and Ruth Adelman, and in 2008 for the television drama Ruffian, shared with David Barbee. Further Emmy Award wins include the ones in 1987 for the television drama Unnatural Causes, shared with James Wolvington and Jon Johnson, and in 1990 for the television drama Challenger. Matiosian was also nominated for an Emmy Award in 1984 for the Falcon Crest episode "Ashes to Ashes" with Bill Wistrom, in 1984 for the television drama Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac, shared with Bill Wistrom and David A. Whittaker, in 1991 for the television film Ironclads, shared with James Wolvington, and in 2000 for The Others episode "Eyes", shared with Ruth Adelman, Jivan Tahmizian, Harry Cohen, and Guy Tsujimoto. As of 2011, Matiosian received eleven Emmy Award nominations, seven Emmy Award wins, nineteen Golden Reel Award nominations, and two Golden Reel Award wins. Among Matiosian's earliest work was the western Triumphs of a Man Called Horse in 1983 on which he worked for Glen Glenn Sound. Other credits in the sound department include episodes of Matlock (1986), Equal Justice (1991), Baywatch (1991-1992), I'll Fly Away (1992-1993), Sliders (1995), Freaks and Geeks (1999), Vanished (2006), Eleventh Hour (2008), Dark Blue (2009), The Forgotten (2009), and Nikita (2010), the war film Vietnam War Story: The Last Days (1989), the thriller Zandalee (1991), the video games Corpse Killer (1994) and Tom Clancy SSN (1996), the thriller Hostile Intentions (1996), the comedy Family Plan (1997), and the drama Enfants terribles (2005). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - - Sound Editor (Season 1) ** Season 2 - Sound Editor (22 episodes) ** Season 3 - Sound Editor (26 episodes) ** - Sound Editor (Season 4) ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor (Season 6) ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** - Supervising Sound Editor ** Season 7 - Supervising Sound Editor (26 episodes) External link * Matiosian, Mace Matiosian, Mace Matiosian, Mace es:Mace Matiosian